


Exhibitionism

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: They were tucked away just out of sight. Far enough to not be on full display, but close enough that if someone were to round the corner, they’d be spotted.





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Today's BINGO square is a request from an Anon on Tumblr.  
> My friend Anna helped me with the idea. Thanks, yo!
> 
> Please enjoy~

They were tucked away just out of sight. Far enough to not be on full display, but close enough that if someone were to round the corner, they’d be spotted.

Lance’s legs were shaking so badly, they buckled, sending him falling forward. His hand slipped from his mouth to catch himself, splaying against the wall in front of him. “ _Keeeeith…_ ” he moaned, dropping his sweat-slicked forehead to rest against the cool metal. “It’s _good!_ ”

“Shh!” Keith hissed, removing one of his hands from Lance’s hip to cover the other’s mouth once more. “Do you want to get caught?”

Lance shook his head, but they both knew that was a lie. In fact, they were hoping, deep down, that someone might find them. That’s why they were here, after all. They each had a room on the Castle Ship. And everyone knew they were together. So, there was no need to sneak around like they were. And yet…

“Mmmph!” Lance squeezed his eyes shut as Keith changed the angle, thrusting harder and reaching even deeper. “Kmmmph!”

“You want someone to see us that badly?” Keith’s voice was husky in his ear. “Dinner wasn’t enough for you, was it?”

Lance released another muffled moan against Keith’s gloved hand. They hadn’t even bothered to change after training, their bodies sweaty before they’d even begun.

“I think Hunk knew,” Keith continued. “You have the worst poker face.”

Lance would have argued, but Keith was right. During dinner, Lance had felt especially frisky. He’d been playing what he dubbed Advanced Footsie. But then Keith had gone and taken it a step too far, reaching under the table and gripping Lance’s thigh. He’d squeaked, drawing the others’ attention. But he’d managed to play it off.

Still, when Keith took it even further, slipping his hand between Lance’s legs and stroking him to full hardness right there in the middle of the dining room, well, Lance knew he couldn’t keep a straight face. Thankfully, the others were busy discussing their next mission, but, yeah, Hunk had _definitely_ given them a strange look when he left.

“You like that, don’t you?” Keith went on. “Everyone knowing what I do to you? Everyone knowing what an attention whore you are-”

At that, Lance whined, high and long. He’d get Keith for that later, but right now those words were going straight to his cock, achingly hard and dripping between his legs. Untouched and desperate for attention.

“You barely held it together during training,” Keith grunted, resting his forehead against Lance’s shoulder and increasing the speed of his thrusts. He was almost there, Lance could tell. But the goal was to come together. “I think you _let_ me pin you.”

Lance nodded, arching his back in an attempt to feel more of Keith inside him. He knew the others were watching them then, that they saw Keith easily mount him. He could feel their eyes on him and he loved it.

“Shit, I’m close,” Keith gasped, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Lance was, too. He opened his eyes, his gaze darting to the corner. He imagined someone walking in on them, their eyes going wide before trailing down their bodies, drinking in the sight in front of them. Lance with his cheek and hands braced against the wall, his ass in the air. And Keith frantically pounding into him, chasing his orgasm.

Just then, Keith’s hand slipped down to wrap around Lance’s erection, freeing his mouth. “Keith, fuck!” And it was that last bit of stimulation that sent Lance over. He moaned, long and loud. So loud he was sure it echoed down the hall.

Keith buried his face in Lance’s shoulder as he, too, came.

And it was hard to hear over the sound of their combined ragged breathing and the blood rushing in his ears, but Lance could have sworn he heard a rhythmic ticking.

No, not ticking. Footsteps.

He stiffened, causing Keith to groan behind him. “Lance, what-”

“Keith?” A voice called. They both turned, their eyes going wide. “I thought I heard-”

Shocked silence.

Lance cleared his throat, raising a hand to greet their guest. “Oh, hey, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
